


Goodbye Kisses

by AgentP127



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comfort, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oblivious Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2020-11-09 10:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentP127/pseuds/AgentP127
Summary: ‘Me and Mark aren’t boyfriend and boyfriend as you so eloquently put it. We’re just best friends who kiss each other on the cheek to say goodbye.’ Donghyuck clarifies with a scowl. Donghyuck’s not sure what makes it happen but something in the words he’s just said clearly amuse the boy beside him, his eyes lighting up in secret epiphany once again before he lets out a knowing snigger.‘That wasn’t on the cheek, but whatever you say bro.’Originally published: 01/10/19Heavily edited: 27/03/20





	Goodbye Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going through all my works and rewriting them. This wasn't the worst, but I'm happier with it now.
> 
> Also if you don't know Hercule Poirot, then you ain't gonna get one of the jokes... sorry.

‘What the fuck was that?’ Jeno deadpans, his voice low and face almost devoid of emotion. The spoonful of nondescript cereal he holds in his hand has halted mid-air, his brain having abandoned all thoughts and commands, directing all energy into deciphering what he’s just been a forced witness to.

‘What was what?’ Donghyuck questions innocently, turning to look at his friend, tearing his eyes from his own cafeteria breakfast of reconstituted eggs and some sort of meat. His brows begin to furrow, and his eyes narrow a little looking upon the usually easy to translate face. Jeno is as open as they come, but right now Donghyuck can’t translate it; his expression is somewhere between the realms of sheer horror and complete confusion.

‘What do you mean _‘what was what?’ _Jeno squeals, his hand falling forcefully to the table below, spilling bits of heavily processed grains all over the surface, splashes of milk landing alongside. He bangs his fist on the table as his mouth hangs open, his eyes are darting between the brown-haired boy next to him, and the black haired one who’s nearly through the cafeteria exit. All Donghyuck can do is look on as his friend begins to short circuit over whatever’s going on inside his brain. It takes a few seconds but Jeno’s gaze eventually locks on to Donghyuck’s in a startlingly direct manner, his eyes widening from an unknown enlightenment. Jeno rapidly raises his spoon, jabbing it in accusation towards Donghyuck’s shocked face.

‘Mark just kissed you.’ Jeno states bluntly, his eyebrows perched high on his forehead. The words only make Donghyuck’s face twist in bemusement, his brows slowly lowering as he scrunches his nose.

‘And?’ He simply replies, his face still stuck in confusion.

‘He _kissed_ you.’ Jeno tries again, jabbing his useless weapon in Donghyuck’s direction once more for emphasis. It only makes Donghyuck roll his eyes and heave an over dramatic sigh before angrily swatting Jeno’s hand out of his personal space.

‘For fuck’s sake.’ Donghyuck mumbles under his breath as he turns back to his breakfast, angrily stabbing into his unnaturally yellow eggs as he does. ‘That’s how we say goodbye, you got a problem with it?’ He hisses, the food in his mouth muffling the words a little, but the anger is still there, still seeping through.

‘That is _not _how you say goodbye.’ Jeno says almost trance like, his words slow as his eyes glaze over.

‘Yes, it is, we’ve done that since we were like twelve.’ Hyuck spits, swallowing his food harshly.

‘_Bro_. I’ve known you for over two years now, and I’ve never seen Mark Lee kiss you on the lips to say _goodbye_.’

‘It wasn’t on the _lips_. Jesus.’ Donghyuck huffs, his brows drawing together angrily as he turns to face Jeno. ‘You’ve seen us kiss each other on the _cheek_ a million times, what’s the problem now?’

‘I just didn’t know you two were _that way._’ Jeno shrugs, before turning back to his own cereal and shoving a spoonful ungraciously into his mouth. Donghyuck’s grip on his fork tightens, his knuckles white as he tries to keep himself composed.

‘What do you mean by _‘that way’_?’ The anger in Donghyuck’s voice seeps through anyway despite his attempts to control it. Jeno snaps his head towards his friend, his eyes wide and mouth agape, his brain seemingly having only just comprehended how his words might have been perceived.

‘Whoa, whoa, _whoa._’ Jeno rushes out, his hands waving frantically between them in an attempt to accentuate his words. ‘I didn’t mean it like _that_. I just meant I didn’t realise you and Mark had been _together _since you were twelve.’ Donghyuck’s nostrils flare as his jaw clenches, and Jeno begins to panic even more. ‘Bro, I’m not homophobic, it would be a bit hypocritical at this point!’ Jeno almost screeches, his voice high and strained. Donghyuck shakes himself out of his stupor, his mind choosing to save some of Jeno’s words for later.

‘Calm down.’ Donghyuck commands before breathing s steadying breath, trying to act as normal as possible. ‘I just forget you’re shagging Na Jaemin sometimes because of all the ‘bro’s you use.’ Donghyuck retorts, desperately trying to ignore the way his heart is beating.

‘Good.’ Jeno sighs in relief. ‘I just meant I didn’t know you were _boyfriend and boyfriend_.’

‘Me and Mark aren’t _boyfriend and boyfriend _as you so eloquently put it. We’re just best friends who kiss each other on the cheek to say goodbye.’ Donghyuck clarifies with a scowl. Donghyuck’s not sure what makes it happen but something in the words he’s just said clearly amuse the boy beside him, his eyes lighting up in secret epiphany once again before he lets out a knowing snigger.

‘That wasn’t on the cheek, but whatever you say bro.’ Jeno retorts, a shit eating grin plastered across his face.

‘I don’t know what you think you’ve just figured out _Hercule Dickhead, _but you better shut it before I shut it for you.’ If he shoves Jeno so hard that he falls off his chair and on to his ass in the middle of the cafeteria, no one has to know; plus, there were no witnesses, so no one _would _know, Donghyuck had timed it perfectly as usual.

Winter’s beginning her embrace, her cold fingers still trailing over Donghyuck’s skin despite him locking her out with the bolt on the door. He feels miserable, the weather is penetrating every fibre of his being, crawling through his hair and into his bones. He’s soaked to his core, the unforeseen rain following him all the way to his building, easily making its way through his absorbent hoodie.

The rain wouldn’t usually bother him.

But it’s not only that.

His whole day has been mishap after mishap, getting caught in the rain was just an end to a completely shitty day. One of those days where he just wants his best friend to tell him everything’s going to be okay; that the essay he’s failed doesn’t matter, that having his attendance voided because he fell asleep in a lecture won’t affect his chance at passing the year, that he’s not going to cry because some douche bag he knew in high school threw a slur his way when they serendipitously crossed paths earlier.

Donghyuck turns, he can see Mark’s head resting against the back of their sofa from where he stands in the entranceway of their apartment. He figures his friend is most likely sprawled out, limbs wrapped up in too many blankets, mind melted by the trash he watches on the television at any given chance. The tell-tale signs of a lazy afternoon surround him; soda cans toppled over by the side of the sofa, chips scattered close by.

Donghyuck shuffles forward, his wet socks making things difficult as they slide against the polished wooden floor. The moisture pushing through his toes goes somewhat ignored as he puts all his energy into not breaking down right there and then.

He pushes on.

He makes his way into the living area, the floor turning to a soft carpet, the boy close by still having not acknowledged his presence; still sat on the sofa to the side of Donghyuck, his head still perched precariously, in an unmoving position.

Donghyuck sighs, the hope of today being different, of today not being a day where Mark spent the majority of it eyes glazed and daydreaming, fizzles out through his fingertips. He’s stressed and on the edge of emotion, he’d just secretly hoped Mark would notice without needing to be told.

He’s faltering, he needs _comfort_.

He pads his way to stand right in front of his best friend, shivering as he arrives. He looks to see Mark is completely passed out, his eyes closed and mouth hanging wide as his phone rests dangerously close to the gaps between his fingers. It only makes things worse. The _one_ person he wants, _needs, _is asleep, unavailable. The tears begin to force their way out of his open eyes, his body taking control of his mind. He leans close to the sleeping figure before him, his shaking fingers stretching out to touch. They graze across Mark’s cheek just as Donghyuck’s bottom lip begins to tremble.

It’s coming, he knows it’s coming. He needs Mark _now._

Luckily his body’s plan seems to work. Mark begins to stir, his nose scrunching a little as his arms wrap themselves around his torso, unconsciously looking for a blanket that was never there. Donghyuck stands straight again as a bleary Mark begins to open his eyes, a small smile making its way to his face as he recognises Donghyuck’s blurred silhouette, though it quickly falls when his vision begins to focus. He can see the pale dullness of Donghyuck’s skin, the tears mixing with what he assumes is rainwater, and the fearful sadness in his friend’s eyes.

Donghyuck stands in silence as Mark stares, his black sweats clinging to his thighs, his fingers twitching, trying to gain a spark of heat. Mark’s quick once he realises what’s going on. He hauls himself from the sofa, his fingers instinctively moving to the hem of Donghyuck’s hoodie, swiftly lifting all the layers in his grip with one movement, dragging Donghyuck’s limp arms up with them until they’re detached from his skin and discarded somewhere out of sight. It rips a sob from Donghyuck’s throat, but Mark remains quiet, diligently removing his own sweatshirt before forcing it over Donghyuck’s wet hair, awkwardly pulling Donghyuck’s hands through the armholes shortly after. He settles back on the sofa, pulling at Donghyuck’s wrist until his helpless body flops practically on top of him. Donghyuck’s eyes are closed, and Mark already knows that there’s no point talking to him, there’s no point whispering or sing-songing comforting words, he won’t hear it. All Donghyuck needs right now is to be held, to be told through touch.

So that’s what he does.

He pulls on Donghyuck’s damp neck until his head rests neatly on his chest, wrapping his arms around the sobbing boy and rocking them back and forth in unison.

He lets Donghyuck turn the white fabric of his t-shirt pale and translucent.

He lets him cry until there’s nothing but a few hiccups and sniffles left in his reserves.

Donghyuck shifts a little in his arms, but Mark holds tight, not letting the other go too far, only letting Donghyuck move enough to show his face. Mark takes in the puffy eyes and his swollen upper lip before silently wondering if he’s a bad person for still finding Donghyuck adorable when he looks like this; if he’s a bad person for revelling in the other’s misery. But in the end, his brain rationalises it as just being another thing Donghyuck is good at, another skill in his varied repertoire. 

He eventually lets Donghyuck go when he moves to rest his head against the back of the sofa, drawing in deep steadying breaths, his chest moving up and down in a rhythm all his own. Mark takes the opportunity to slither completely from his side, sliding from the seat after leaving a chaste kiss on the cold skin of Donghyuck’s temple. He comes back with warm fresh clothes and a towel, knowing it’s useless to nag Donghyuck to step into the shower in the state he’s in; he’s too far gone, his thoughts probably swirling into something ugly in his mind.

It doesn’t happen often, but it happens.

This will have to do.

Mark carefully peels the rest of Donghyuck’s wet and clinging clothes from his body, knowing Donghyuck won’t mind the intrusion.

It’s like this sometimes.

It’s just Donghyuck’s coping mechanism.

When his mind and body shut down and he can’t do it for himself, Mark will always do it for him; whatever he needs, Mark will do it.

It’s not an easy task but he eventually manages to get Donghyuck into a set of dry sweats, and his feet into a pair of fluffy socks he was saving for the coldest of nights. He settles back on the sofa next to the pliant shell of a boy, ruffling a towel haphazardly over his hair before giving up and shifting them both so they’re lying comfortably, Donghyuck perched cosily on his chest. He sighs, pressing a kiss into the crop of hair under his nose before wrapping them both in one of the blankets left discarded on the ground.

It’ll be okay.

It always is after a while. 

It’s only a few days after that Jeno brings up Mark and Donghyuck’s _tradition_ once more.

‘I’m just saying, it isn’t what normal best friends do.’ Jeno remarks, his eyes focused on the scrawl of notes in front of him.

‘We only do it when we’re saying goodbye sometimes.’ Donghyuck replies, his voice becoming more strained the more times he needs to say it. ‘Stop making it sound like it’s super weird to be affectionate towards your friends.’ He spits. ‘It’s _nice _to be _nice_.’

‘I’m just saying, you’re basically dating already, and that kiss was dangerously close to lip-town.’ Donghyuck gives Jeno the deadliest of glares in response, startling the usually smiley male into speechlessness, a tense atmosphere building behind it.

They study in silence until Jeno just can’t take it anymore, his lips twisting and fingers restless thinking about it.

‘Do you like him?’ He whispers into the dangerous void.

Donghyuck scoffs.

‘Of course I like him, he’s my best friend.’ Donghyuck grits out, causing Jeno to heave out an irritated breath in response.

‘Fine then, we’ll do it the hard way.’ Jeno decisively states, his body sitting up straight and turning to face Donghyuck completely. ‘Why don’t you date, Donghyuck?’ Donghyuck turns to him in confused confrontation.

‘I don’t want to.’ He says steadily.

‘I’m just saying, you’ve not dated since you got here and we’re in junior year now.’ Donghyuck throws a warning scowl at Jeno, but Jeno continues despite it. ‘It’s been three years, granted I’ve only known you for two, but I’ve never seen you hook up with anyone, never heard you talk about anyone. I’ve never even seen you _look_ at anyone.’

‘That’s because you’re too busy trying to force your tongue in Na Jaemin’s mouth most of the time.’ Donghyuck retorts, internally squirming at Jeno’s bold and direct words. 

‘Well maybe there are some things you should think about.’

‘Like what?’ Donghyuck scoffs once again, too intrigued by Jeno’s suggestion to let the conversation die.

‘Like why you’ve never been on a date, why _Mark’s_ never been on a date.’ Jeno says with accusing eyes.

‘Easy, we’re both busy students who don’t have time for dating.’ Donghyuck belligerently replies.

‘Fine.’ Jeno says with finality, huffing out another irritated breath. ‘Think about this instead then. How would you feel if Mark got a boyfriend and it wasn’t you?’

Donghyuck gulps.

He doesn’t mean to, but he does.

It’s not until it’s late into the night and he and Mark are tangled together in a mass of limbs and bedding that Donghyuck raises the issue. It’s been on his mind since the moment they climbed into bed, making him restless and uncomfortable. Jeno’s words run through him like a train, never slowing, making connections that hadn’t been there before.

‘Do you think it’s weird I haven’t dated anyone since I was fifteen?’ Donghyuck whispers into the darkness, unsure if Mark’s even conscious enough to hear him.

By ‘dating’, Donghyuck means those three weeks in high school where he constantly held hands with Huang Renjun. That is until Donghyuck decided dating was boring and went back to playing video games with Mark in his bedroom every day after school.

Mark stirs, lifting his head from Donghyuck’s chest, propping himself up on his elbows to look into Donghyuck’s eyes.

They shake in trepidation; the words leaving him too vulnerable.

Maybe it was a mistake to ask.

‘No, I think it’s completely normal.’ Mark says, his throat wrapping his words in a sleepy glaze. ‘If you’re happy I don’t see a problem.’ Donghyuck offers a weak smile. ‘You shouldn’t base your life on society’s ideas of_ normal_.’ He finishes, his face turning stern and serious. Donghyuck can’t stand the intensity of the stare, he turns away giving a half-hearted hum of agreement.

‘Do you think there’s something wrong with me?’ Donghyuck continues, his gaze locked somewhere over the other side of the room, the side where his desk sits covered in papers and discarded pens. ‘No one ever asks me out, no one even seems interested.’ He tries his best to cover the waver in his voice, but it’s Mark he’s talking to. The same Mark that’s known him for all his adult life and then some.

‘There’s nothing wrong with you at all.’ Mark practically shouts within the hushed yet strained confines of his voice. It forces Donghyuck to look at him once more. ‘I don’t know where this is all coming from, but you’re amazing Hyuck, and anyone would be lucky to have you.’

It’s honest and heartfelt.

Mark takes one of Donghyuck’s hands into his own, raising it to his lips before placing the softest of kisses upon his knuckles.

‘Don’t worry too much, you’re only twenty-one, you’ll find the right one soon enough.’ Mark says without letting go. ‘I know it.’

A weird and empty feeling fills Donghyuck’s chest making his eyes brim with tears. Everything’s a bit confusing. He doesn’t understand why he’s even feeling so emotional right now or even talking about dating. 

He turns his body away from Mark, curling in on himself.

But he can’t get away so easily.

Mark shuffles closer, closing the distance. He places his face on Donghyuck’s clothed shoulder, an arm moving to cover his waist.

‘I love you.’ Mark mumbles into the worn fabric.

Mark’s never seen him like this.

He’s never seen Donghyuck doubt himself when it came to this.

It hurts.

‘I love you too.’

It takes three days of Mark muttering to himself under his breath before someone bothers to ask what’s wrong.

Lucas sits across from him in one of the library’s group study rooms. He’s been placing silent bets on how long it would take for Mark to blow, but it’s just a stream of constant losses, his unsuspecting opponent winning every time. 

It’s been three hours; it’s become more concerning than fun.

‘What’s wrong this time Markie, last time I saw you like this it was because I took the last donut in the cafeteria when you wanted to take it home for Hyuck.’ Mark only looks up to slide a short yet stinging glare across the table.

‘It’s Donghyuck.’ He snaps, his eyes wandering back to the textbook in his hands.

‘Of course it is.’ Lucas sniggers. ‘You don’t know anyone else apart from me and him.’ 

‘Fuck off.’ Mark spits. ‘It’s serious Lucas. Donghyuck got really upset the other day because he’s single and no one approaches him.’ Mark’s face softens as a dejected sigh leaves his lips. ‘Like I’ve never seen him like that, ever. I don’t know what to do and now he’s avoiding me for some reason.’

Lucas hums, contemplating his friend’s predicament.

‘You know why no one asks him out though, right?’ Lucas questions, his facial expression giving Mark the impression he _should definitely_ know the answer to this, but his mind stays blank.

He can’t think of a single reason.

His mind only fills with everything good.

All the attributes and adorable quirks his best friend possesses.

He thinks of the way Donghyuck’s nose crinkles when he laughs, the way his fingers twitch when he conjures a new melody in his head. The way he thinks of others before himself and denies crying at veterinary programs despite the puffy eyes and scrunched up tissues hiding in his fists.

‘Hello, earth to Mark Lee?’ Lucas drawls out, forcing Mark’s eyes to refocus.

‘I have no idea.’ Mark finally says, arms flapping in juvenile frustration.

‘Mark, you’re an actual real-life moron.’ Lucas deadpans, making Mark’s expression shift from miserable to offended. ‘Bro, no one approaches Donghyuck because everyone already thinks he’s dating _you_.’ Mark’s eyebrows draw together in confusion as Lucas continues to speak. ‘To be honest, I was ready to ask for his number the first time you introduced us, but then you got all alpha male on me like you do with anyone who even looks at Donghyuck, and I backed off.’

Mark sits in perplexed silence, trying hard to recall the events Lucas had mentioned. He remembers introducing Lucas to his best friend, he remembers the smiles on their faces, he doesn’t remember any of this _alpha male_ bullshit Lucas is speaking of.

‘Mark, how would you have felt if I had asked for Donghyuck’s number?’ Mark’s breath stills for a moment, unmoving in his lungs, until he casually shrugs it out. ‘If he’d have said yes, you wouldn’t be able to see him as much. You wouldn’t be able to cuddle him anymore. I’d be taking him out on dates, making him laugh at my jokes and blush at my compliments.’ Mark’s jaw clenches as he screws his fingers into tight fists on the desk.

Lucas laughs at the sight, sitting back in his chair as he eyes his friend knowingly. 

‘Mark, I have one piece of advice for you so listen closely.’ Lucas says leaning forward once more. ‘Get your shit together.’ He states bluntly. ‘Now people know you two aren’t actually together, you probably don’t have much time left.’

Mark thinks.

He thinks for days.

He’s hardly seen Donghyuck and it’s worrying him. Donghyuck’s been spending more and more time out of the apartment, and less and less with Mark.

It’s been a week since Donghyuck had whispered his vulnerabilities into the darkness. A week since Mark had seen his best friend with his own two eyes, not through pixels or jumbled colours on a screen.

They still text, but it’s not the same.

Mark misses him.

Mark misses him more than he should, and he thinks he knows why, but denial is a beautiful paradise in the eyes of the one wandering through.

It’s luscious grass and golden sunlight.

Denial is better than losing your best friend over something you’re not even sure is true, something you’re not sure will work out.

But he still misses him.

Mark springs from the sofa, the encampment for his miserable solitude the past few days, and rushes to the door. He drags the smooth fabric of a winter coat over his arms and slides his feet into a worn pair of sneakers.

If he’s fast, he can catch Donghyuck leaving his final lecture of the day.

If he’s fast, he can make things right. 

Mark arrives outside the building he knows Donghyuck’s sat in, his head’s probably lolling forward in boredom as the professor drones on. He turns the corner in a rush, his feet taking him faster than his body will allow, until they aren’t.

They’re glued to the ground, unmoving.

His eyes trail across the bricks in front of him, wide and unbelieving.

Donghyuck is stood with his back against the red wall, the pompom of his favourite hat wavering in the wind.

Mark had given him that hat.

Donghyuck’s leaning against the red brick, a tall brown-haired male stood in front of him, one hand leaning against the stone, one on his hip as he crowds Donghyuck.

It’s intimate.

Mark’s stomach drops, his blood feeling cold as it rushes around his body.

He feels nauseous.

Donghyuck moves a little, his eyes leaning past the boy in front of him until they lock with Mark’s.

Mark panics.

He turns on his heel, not bothering to look where he’s going as his eyes fix themselves to the ground. He just wants to leave; he doesn’t care where.

He breaks into a run.

_‘You’re so stupid Mark.’ _

He hears footsteps rushing from behind him and prays beyond prayers that it isn’t who he thinks it is. But god isn’t that kind to him, and he feels familiar fingers clawing at his wrists, pulling at his cold skin where they touch. 

‘Mark, why are you crying?’ Donghyuck asks shakily as he spins his best friend around.

‘I don’t know.’ Mark wails, the flow of hot tears never ending despite the furious swipes he makes at his eyes. He hiccups and looks at Donghyuck the best he can through his distorted vision. 

Mark thinks back to Lucas’s words, the words that had predicted exactly what Mark had seen earlier, with Jung Jaehyun trying to get his claws into Donghyuck, trying so hard with his lopsided smile and perfect teeth.

Mark stares at the ground.

Mark wants to be selfish, but he can’t.

‘You should have stayed.’ He whispers, his breath still a little uneven, his fingers shaking in the bitter cold.

‘What?’ Donghyuck replies through a breath.

‘I said.’ Mark pauses, taking a steadying breath himself. ‘You should have stayed. He was clearly very interested in you.’ He lifts his eyes. ‘You could have ended up with a date.’ He finishes, the bitterness only seeping through his words a little.

‘I didn’t want to stay _Mark_.’ Donghyuck spits back almost angrily. ‘I didn’t want to stay and have _Jung Jaehyun_ ask me out when I want you to do it.’ It’s angry, but it’s Donghyuck. It’s just so Donghyuck to blurt out what he really means when he’s like this, when he’s stressed and pushed to the edge of himself.

‘What?’ Mark replies dumbly.

‘I said I want _you_ to ask me out.’ Donghyuck repeats, less angry, but not any less confident.

It takes a few seconds for Mark to process the words, for his heart to register the reality in front of him.

‘Are you going to say anything?’ Donghyuck questions sassily, a cover for the confidence of a few moments ago filtering out of his body and into the cracks of the pavement below.

‘No.’ Is all Mark says in return.

Donghyuck’s face breaks at the sound.

‘I’m going to show you instead.’

In a newfound surge of confidence Mark leans forward, his hand coming to pull at Donghyuck’s hip, pulling him closer in a stuttering step. He has determination in his heart and in his eyes as he moves his other hand to brush against the delicate skin of Donghyuck’s cheek.

It’s smooth and soft.

It’s perfect.

Mark can feel Donghyuck’s warm breath on his lips, biting at the bitter fingers of winter.

He wants more.

He _needs_ more.

Mark slowly moves his head towards Donghyuck, ducking slightly to get the angle right, he stops only to bask in all the nervous anticipation in Donghyuck’s eyes.

It’s beautiful.

Their lips press against each other, speaking the words they always speak, just new meaning sewn within them.

‘I love you.’

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/agent_p127)   
[cc](https://curiouscat.me/agent_p127)
> 
> Don't be tight leave a kudos.  



End file.
